


BE PREPARED FOR HELL | a slipknot ff

by j0eYj0rdis0n



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Arson, Assault, Bipolar Disorder, Borderline Personality Disorder, Breaking and Entering, Crimes & Criminals, Depression, Disorderly Conduct, Eating Disorders, Gang activity, Illegal Activities, Major Depressive Disorder, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Murder, Panic Attacks, Possession of weed, Psychotic Anger, Rage, Runaway, Self-Harm, Stealing, Substance Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Violence, anger issues, mood disorders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j0eYj0rdis0n/pseuds/j0eYj0rdis0n
Summary: "I CAN'T GET OUT OR I'LL DIE!"When nine problematic boys from all over the country are sent to a prestigious academy in Iowa for troubled teens, life gets a little more interesting. Well more interesting than their lives of crime. When they all come together It's a whirlwind of chaos. More recklessness than one school should be able to handle, but you never know how well rules can be enforced. The real question is, will they comply?
Relationships: Paul Gray/Joey Jordison
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story includes sensitive subject matter such as: strong language, violence, illegal activity, and mental illness. (read the tags for more detal)
> 
> CAST:
> 
> Sid Wilson - 000  
> Joey Jordison - 001  
> Paul Gray - 002  
> Chris Fehn - 003  
> Jim Root - 004  
> Craig Jones - 005  
> Shawn Crahan - 006  
> Mick Thomson - 007  
> Corey Taylor - 008  
> Arta Eklund - 010
> 
> Elizabeth McLaine

**Wilson.**

"This is why you're always getting into trouble Sidney!" My mom shouts from across the small living room, tears in her eyes and her hands shaking. She's found out about another one of my escapades.

"Shut up!!" I scream back as I grab my backpack that I've packed for nights like these.

"Sidney Wilson! If you walk out that door right now! You're not welcome back!" She cries out. I know she loves me but It's not my fault I can't keep out of trouble.

I turn and place my hand on the handle to the front door. I don't even care if I'm welcome back here. I don't plan on coming back.

"Sidney please..." My mom pleads. "Just stay and we'll work this out..." I see a tear roll down her cheek as I open the door and walk out into the winter night.

It's cold out but I guess I can't expect anything else on a freezing December night. I pull my winter jacket tighter around me and put the hood up. My sneakers are soaked through from the heavy snow on the ground and my teeth are chattering by the time I make it to my grandmas.

"Sidney? Hon come inside!" My grandma smiles and helps me in. "Take off your shoes and go sit by the fire and warm yourself up!" She ushers me into the family room once I get my shoes off, sitting me in front of the blazing fire. I'm instantly mesmerized by the bright orange flames. It feels like mere minutes that I've been sitting there but my grandma soon comes back.

"Sidney dear, you've been sitting there for a quarter of an hour! You must be freezing!" She chuckles and sits in the chair next to the fire.

I tear my gaze away from the fire and look up at her with a smile.

Her smile slowly fades, showing me that she's deciding if she really wants to say what she was going to. "Your mother called..." She starts. "She said you might be getting charged with reckless endangerment. Is that right?" She questions.

My smile drops. "I was just driving around..." I mumble.

"Sidney, driving ninety on the freeway and swerving isn't 'just driving around'." She responds with a sad tone.

"Gramma..." I sigh. "I'm sorry..."

"I'm sorry" doesn't drop charges my dear. You know what this will look like on top of your other charge?" She sighs. "I'm going to drive you home. Your mother needs to finish talking to you..."

"No." I respond sharply.

"No?"

"No."

"Sidney... Come on before I have to get the cops involved." She says quietly.

"Fine. Get them over here." I grumble.

"Stop being oppositional just for the sake of it, Sidney." She says with a tick of annoyance.

"You haven't even seen oppositional yet." I growl.

"Walk home then. You're not staying here." She snaps, taking my hand and walking me to the front door.

I slip on my shoes, throw on my jacket and grab my bag, walking out the front door and slamming it behind me. Fuck family. Who needs that? I decide if I actually want to get out of this cold, I have two options. One being to go home and face my mom. Two is that I find a friend's house to stay at. I choose option one.

It takes me ten minutes to trek back home in the snow, knocking on the door softly. My hands and feet are frozen once again and my whole body shakes as I stand outside. I hear the lock click and the door swings open revealing my mother with tear stained cheeks.

"Oh god Sidney!" She leans in and hugs me tight, crying once again. "I thought you'd freeze out there..." She pulls me inside. "Let me make you some hot chocolate and we'll talk about all this shit." She gives a weak smile and goes to make hot cocoa.

I sigh and take off my soaking shoes, feeling pretty shitty that I made my mom worry like that... I don't know why... but I just make the most stupid decisions. Like arson. What the fuck Sidney? I go and sit on the couch, my mom handing me a cup of hot chocolate and sitting on the other end of the couch. She pulls out a pamphlet and hands it to me.

My eyes go wide when I realize what this is. 'The Iowa academy for troubled teens'.

My mom sees my reaction and tries to break the news lightly. "You'll only be going for a little while... then when you come back everything will be better." She gives a small smile, hoping that I'll just agree and go with it.

I glare at the paper. "I'm not going."

"Sidney... Don't make this any harder than it has to be. You're leaving tomorrow so get your stuff together." She replies as she rubs her forehead with a deep sigh.

I can't even think of the words to say so I just run up the stairs.

I don't want to go to fucking Iowa.

What a lame ass state.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jordison. ******

****I'm rudely awoken by my asshole father pulling the covers off my body.** **

****"Get up Nathan." He barks.** **

****I rub my eyes sleepily and look up at him with a groan.** **

****"Do I have to repeat myself boy?" He snaps.** **

****"No sir..." I mumble and sit up.** **

****"Downstairs in five minutes," he says before walking out of my room and down the stairs.** **

****I feel my hands shake from nerves as I stand up and get myself together and walk downstairs to the living room where my mom and dad sit on the couch. I feel my stomach drop as I stand in front of them.** **

****"Nathan honey..." My mom begins softly.** **

****"We're sending you to military school." My dad interrupts.** **

****"Steve It's not military school." Mom nudges him in the arm and hands me a pamphlet.** **

****"I'm not a 'troubled teen'." I respond quickly.** **

****"You're a fag. That's surely troubling." Dad snaps.** **

****

****That hurt...** **

****

****"What your father means to say is that this place will help you clear your head! And by the time you get back you'll find no interest in boys and your shaking will stop!" My mom tries to cover the fact that my dad is extremely homophobic. Not that it stopped me from having a boyfriend.** **

****"Also maybe they'll get you to eat more food since you refuse to eat so often, then you'll be less skinny. You're like a little twig Nathan..." She sighs and gestures to my arms.** **

****"See son. You're making your mother upset by being so different! Look at the shit you wear everyday Nathan! You're supposed to take on the family business. Crops don't grow themselves and your gay little outfits don't help no one. And I know you think runnin' away solves it all but you'd be wrong kid. You've already tried that one," he reminds me.** **

****My mom holds her head in her hands. "Oh Nathan... Why couldn't you just be like other kids..?" she asks hopelessly.** **

****"Pack your stuff Nathan. Your bus comes tonight."** **


	3. Chapter 3

**Taylor.**

The sound of my alarm ringing for the fifth time this morning wakes me up. I slam it off and throw it across the room, covering my head with my blanket. I don't want to wake up... I never want to wake up. Every night I silently wish that I'll never open my eyes again. But I know it'll never be that easy. I'll never get that lucky.

I close my eyes and once again silently pray that this day will be my last. That something so unfortunate will happen to me and I won't have to be on this damned earth anymore.

A soft knock comes from my door and my grandma walks in shortly after.

"Corey...?" She asks cautiously as I peek my eyes out from the blanket. "Corey I've realized that you're not doing all that well... So I did some research and I found this place not far from here that I think you can get the help you need." She says with a hopeful grin.

"I don't need any help," I mumble and roll over.

"Corey, you clearly haven't looked in the mirror. You've been fighting and cursing with teachers at school, telling them you want to kill them and yourself, and you've been out past curfew on multiple occasions." She sighs. "That sounds like you need some kind of help. You're struggling, Corey, and I'm only here to help you."

"No one ever wants to help me." I reply softly.

"Corey, dear, have you not been listening to me this whole time?" She questions. "I'm trying to help you and I'm going to take you to get some help. So get your clothes on dear and get ready to go for a while." She smiles and pats me gently on the shoulder before walking out of my room, shutting the door softly as she goes.

I don't even know how to feel at this point. The emptiness I feel is overwhelming. I don't even have any fight left in me. If I were at school I'd be cursing and resisting but it all flew out the window once I woke up. I can't pull that shit on my grandma... She's all I have left...

I stand up and pack a bag, enough for one week and change into jeans and a navy blue t-shirt. I suspect she's taking me to the psych ward at the hospital, but I don't know if she knows that they take away all of your shit when you get admitted. I don't question it as I walk downstairs with my bag in hand. My grandma is standing by the door with a soft smile. I hate that I know she genuinely wants to help me... I wish she just didn't care like my mom or my 'friends'. I almost wish I could just be left alone forever with no one to bother me as I slowly die. I force a smile and walk out the door with her to the car.

The drive was long. Really long. Almost three hours long. I slept most of the way there. Eventually I feel someone shaking my shoulder lightly, I wake with a start, pulling away from the hand that holds me. I quickly calm down when I realize it's only my grandma.

"Corey we're here." She says softly. I can see the tears in her eyes, I realize she doesn't want to let me go but she has to.

I only nod and get my stuff out of the backseat, getting out and looking at the large gated building in front of me. It's almost like a mansion, a castle that someone made more prison looking. If that's even possible. It doesn't scare me like it should. Any normal person would turn on their heel and fucking bolt. But instead I walk to the gates, not bothering to give a hug to my grandma. She already knew I hated being touched. I wait for a moment deciding if I really want to go in, or if I'd rather take my last bit of freedom for who knows how long and run.

The gates slowly swing open and I take a step in, sealing my fate.

The walkway is long and overgrown just like the forest surrounding the gated castle. It was ugly but elegant at the same time, the stoned path was kept clean beside the small green vines that seemed to reach out for your ankles.

A tall woman stands in front of the large wooden doors. Her hands are clasped behind her back, waiting expectantly for me. She has dark brown hair that's tied back in a low bun and she wears a crimson blouse and crisp black dress pants with black boots that have a rather large heel. I can already tell she means business. I'm not scared of her despite her appearance. I don't really care much at all...

"Hello Mr. Taylor." She extends a hand to me when I stand in front of her.

I don't offer a hand back.

She nods and retracts her hand, putting it back behind her. "Well... Welcome to our academy, we hope that your stay here will be beneficial to you. Please, follow me." She turns and pushes open one of the wooden doors, holding it open for me to step through. The entrance is huge, the wooden floors match the dark doors and a long maroon carpet leads to a large set of stone stairs. I can barely take it all in, there are so many things to look at. From the large chandelier that hangs above the stairs to the doors that are on both sides of me.

"My name is Elizabeth McLaine, I oversee our little academy here so you'll be seeing a lot of me throughout your stay. I've heard you have a little problem with authority. Am I correct Mr. Taylor?" She turns around and questions.

I don't give a response.

"We'll make sure to even you out a bit. In the meantime, I'll show you to your room and we'll have one of your roommates show you around. Follow me." She motions for me to follow as she walks up the stone stairs, her heels clicking the whole way up. Kids are walking around, getting to where they need to go. Plenty of them seem to be my age.

"You'll be staying with seven other boys your age in the upper left wing. I would advise you not to make friends with them, but I know how you kids work so I don't dare say it anymore." She pushes open a smaller wooden door revealing a little common room, the fireplace is going in the corner and six boys sit around on the dark red couches. They all quickly turn and smile, giving welcomes and greetings. I already don't like it here.

I want to turn and run. But I already know I'm stuck here. Fuck... Why didn't I run?

"Well Mr. Taylor, I'll let you get acquainted and I'll see you all at dinner." Elizabeth says before walking out, shutting the door behind her with a click.

"So what's your name man?" One kid with long brown hair asks.

"Corey." I respond.

"Nice to meet ya' Corey. I'm Chris." He gives a smile. "That's Paul, Shawn, Mick, Jim, and Craig." He points down the line of guys on the couches. "So what're you here for?" he asks.

I only shrug, putting my suitcase down and sitting in a cushioned red chair close to the fireplace.

"He's not going to know yet dipshit." Mick says to Chris. "He hasn't had a meeting yet, he's probably just gotten here."

"Well, whatever! I'm here for theft, Paul's here for substances and gang shit, Jim's here for a whole mess of things, Craig's here for trespassing and other shit... He won't tell us yet. Shawn's just fucked, and the big guy's got a little issue with keeping his cool." Chris smiles and pats Mick on the shoulder.

Great... I'm with a whole bunch of lunatics.

"You get the empty room since we're getting two more tonight. It won't be empty for long, so savor it while you can." Mick says, pushing Chris away from him.

"It's the one the furthest down the hall." The tallest one says as he points to another small wooden door, I think his name was Jim.

I nod and grab my suitcase, walking through the door and going down the hall to the farthest room. It's dark as expected besides the small window that lets in the light from the sunset. The room is quite small with a bunk bed just two feet from the window, a dresser that's flat against the wall in front of the bed. And a small desk is against the wall on the left side of the door. Finally, there's a small bathroom on the opposite side of the door. It's cramped but It'll do.

I hope...


End file.
